


Trooppista

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, yksipuolinen ihastus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ilta oli alkanut riehakkaasti, mutta sen arvaamattoman rajan ylityttyä heidän puheenaiheensa olivat vaihtuneet huispauksesta ja ministeriöstä ja huispauksesta ja Harryn ja Ronin suhteesta ja huispauksesta aina vain synkeämmiksi.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley





	Trooppista

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä yksipuolista femmeä vuodelta 2012. Ehkä pre-femmeä?
> 
> Tälle itsenäisenä jatkona 'Emiteitä'.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Ai amfora?"

"Ei kun metafora, tiedäks, sellanen—"

"Niitä on meren pohjassa, niitä amforoi— amforeit— no niitä purkkeja. Näin telkkarista."

"Telkkarista?"

Baari oli jo hiljentynyt, vain muutama asiakas enää nuokkui tuoppinsa yllä, ja heitä matami Kozel silmäili otsa tuimissa kurtuissa. Sen sijaan Tonks sekä Ginny saivat istua rauhassa. Ilman punaistakin kaapua Tonksin ammatti oli yleisessä tiedossa ja vaikka tämä ei ollut enää varsinaisesti virkakunnossa, aurorin auktoriteetti riitti takaamaan tavallista rauhallisemman illan.

"Pitäis joskus kokeilla sukeltamista", Tonks jatkoi ajatusvirtaansa ja kiepautti puolityhjän lasinsa sisällön kieppumaan.

"Ai."

"Jästeillä on sellasia happipulloja, niiden kans voi mennä pohjaan asti."

"Mitäs vikaa kuplapääloitsussa on?" Ginny kysyi.

"No, ei mitään, mut joskus vois tehdä jotain niinku jästit tekee."

"Mitä tää jästi-intoilu nyt on?" Ginny puuskahti. "Sä alat kuulostaa pelottavan paljon mun isältä."

"Emmä tiedä. Kai mulla on mun isää ikävä."

Eikä Ginny tiennyt mitä sanoa. Ilta oli alkanut riehakkaasti, mutta sen arvaamattoman rajan ylityttyä heidän puheenaiheensa olivat vaihtuneet huispauksesta ja ministeriöstä ja huispauksesta ja Harryn ja Ronin suhteesta ja huispauksesta aina vain synkeämmiksi. Ginny sai toki syyttää siitä itseäänkin eikä pelkästään Tonksia.

"Tarttis varmaan lähtä jo kotiin päin", Tonks tuumasi ja hörppäsi lasinsa tyhjäksi.

"Nyt jo?" Ginny yllättyi. "Vastahan se on... no voi helvetti!"

"Niinpä. Korkee aika painua pehkuihin jos sattuu oleen pikku-Ginny."

"Haista vittu!" Ginny tuhahti ja nousi kiivaasti ylös pöydästä

Tonks virnisti. Kiusoitteleminen oli turvallista, sillä Ginny osasi panna kampoihin varsin nasevasti.

"Naiset ja lapset ensin", Tonks sanoi kumartaen syvään hormin edessä. Hän odotti Ginnyn kipakkaa vastausta, ehkä napakkaa läimäisyä takaraivoon, mutta joutui lopulta suoristautumaan, sillä Ginny ei reagoinutkaan hänen sanoihinsa mitenkään. Kun Tonksin katse tarkentui käytännöllisen ruskeaa takkiaan kiinni sitovaan Ginnyyn, hän näki tämän ilmeessä jotain, mitä ei ollut todellakaan odottanut. Ginny ei ollut suuttunut eikä huvittunut vaan sen sijaan surullinen. Äärettömän surullinen. Tonks oli miltei varma, että näki Ginnyn alahuulen väpättävän, ja hätääntyi.

"Mitä mä nyt sanoin väärin?"

"Et mitään, unohda koko juttu", Ginny mutisi ja tarttui hormipulveriruukkuun.

"Ei kun et mee minnekään ennen kuin selvitetään tää!" Tonks älähti ja tarttui Ginnyn käsivarteen.

"Kuule, mä oon yrittänyt selvittää tätä jo vuosikaudet, mutta ei tää tästä miksikään kummene", Ginny tokaisi nykäisten kätensä irti Tonksin otteesta. Hän viskasi pulverin takan tasaiseen tuleen ja astui vihreiksi hulmahtaviin liekkeihin. "Kissankulma kolme."

Tonks jäi tuijottamaan Ginnyn perään hetkeksi ennen kuin ymmärsi järjestää itsensä kotiin Kozelin uteliaan katseen alta. Hampaita harjatessaan hänen mieleensä juolahti jälleen, mitä Ginny oli sanonut ennen kuin heidän juttunsa oli lähtenyt kaikille mahdollisille raiteille. Jotain metsästä. Ja puista.

Tonks kömpi peittonsa alle otsa tuumivissa kurtuissa. Ginny oli hänen paras ystävänsä. He viettivät yhdessä kaikki vapaaillat, milloin kantakapakassaan notkuen, milloin huispausmatseissa huutaen. Mutta viime aikoina Ginnyn käytös oli alkanut olla väkinäisempää, jopa pidättyväisempää. Tonks oli yrittänyt paikata tilannetta ja siirtynyt astetta tai kahtakin ronskimpiin, hävyttömämpiin herjoihin. Hän oli yrittänyt pakottaa Ginnyn sisälle kadonneen elämänintoa pulppuavan nuoren naisen takaisin pinnalle mutta turhaan — jos jotain, hänen vitsinsä olivat vain pahentaneet tilannetta.

Tyyny tuntui muhkuraiselta pään alla, ja Tonks hakkasi sitä hetken nyrkillään. Hän ei ollut terävin kynä rasiassa, se oli selvää, joten Ginnyn arvoituksen ratkaisemiseen oli turha käyttää energiaa. Kaipa Ginny kertoisi kuin kertoisi.

Satakaksikymmentä mailia pohjoisempana Ginny painoi vettyneet silmänsä tiukasti umpeen. Jälleen hän toivoi pimeää yötä ilman unia, ilman särkyneitä haaveita, mutta jälleen hänen toiveensa valuivat hukkaan.


End file.
